The purpose of the current work is to understand the signaling function of the evolutionarily-conserved Gbeta5/R7-RGS/R7BP complex in humans. To this end we are first trying to identify and characterize the functions of the Gbeta5 complex in model systems such as cultured PC12 and SH-SY5Y cells, primary rodent brain neurons, and genetically-modified mice. The effect of Gbeta5 loss-of-function in neurons and brains of Gbeta5 knockout mice is currently being examined using developmental, behavioral, immunohistochemical, and neuroanatomical analyses.